


[Podfic] fighting vainly the old ennui

by Fahye, Subsequent



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Bowerbird wasn't playing fair; Jack couldn't debate these pieces of paper. He couldn't tell pieces of paper and a growing pile of feathers that he, too, remembered the rare treat that was eating a single piece of tropical fruit in the heavy heat of a Christmas afternoon, stickying his best suit of clothes, which had been so clean and pressed for church that morning.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(In which Inspector Jack Robinson is having a fairly uneventful year, divorce notwithstanding, until he acquires a lady doctor for a drinking buddy and receives a series of flirtatious notes from a jewel thief.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] fighting vainly the old ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fighting vainly the old ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770337) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> For Fahye. I've read and enjoyed your stories for years - the least I could do is give something back.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There's some clipping in the first minute: ride it out, it will disappear.  
> Songs used: [Life of the Bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUXLabKAxHs) \- The Cinematic Orchestra | [Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRaCPupZY-0) \- Le Mis | [Nights Tale](https://soundcloud.com/dexterbritain/nights-tale) \- Dexter Britian

  


 

Length: 01:09:44

Download: [.mp3](http://ge.tt/6Ocx5bY2) (67MB) | [.m4b](http://ge.tt/1Moh6bY2) (69MB)

**[Stream here](https://soundcloud.com/subsequently/fighting-vainly-the-old-ennui-podcasted-by-subsequent-written-by-fahye) **


End file.
